


哎呦

by mgru



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: John 總是用相同的方式麻醉自己





	哎呦

**Author's Note:**

> Legends of Tomorrow 裡出現Constantine ，讓我重新看完他整個影集，再度陷入為什麼沒有第二季的心情裡。  
> 翻出之前寫的短篇。  
> 之前都四散如果有翻出其他就貼在一起。  
> 還是好希望可以出第二季。  
> 真的好喜歡

Chas 摸著躺在自己胸口上的亂髮，順著髮流穿梭在裡，輕輕揉著頭皮，感受裡面掺著汗水的濕度。

Constantine 因為過多的酒精沈睡，貼著Chas 的半邊臉還蹭著他的襯衫，嘴角的口水淹成小水窪。

他在爬上Chas 身上前把自己脫個精光，Chas 考慮著是否就這樣抱著他進房裡睡，還是伸長手看搆不搆得到Constantine 扔在沙發另一頭的衣服。

最近的天氣入夜不算冷，但他總是睡得全身汗濕。Chas 托著他起來，走進房裡。想放下他去找件衣服幫他套上，卻發現他雙手圈著自己的脖子死緊。

Chas 只有坐上床鋪，倒窩在Constantine 亂糟糟的床上，身上的人還幫自己移個好位置，一隻腳卡進Chas 的雙腿間，讓他無法起身，Chas 嘆息地扯過被單蓋在兩人身上。

 

 

 

Constantine 摸著手下的溫熱醒來，Chas 的襯衫早被他揉皺，醉習慣了，反而感覺不出有宿醉。

Constantine 很少看到Chas 睡覺的樣子，只看過他死了。復活。

腳移動這感覺到Chas 下半身的活躍。

Constantine 露出了若是被Chas 看見肯定又會說他有什麼餿主意的笑容，他從Chas 的胸口滑下，解開早被自己蹭得凌亂的褲子。

舔弄著男人早上都有的問題。

確定足夠的濕滑後，一口氣吞下。

一面盯著Chas  ，想知道他什麼時候會醒。

 


End file.
